


Is it hot in here or is it just me?

by EpiKatt



Series: Destiel Oneshots that I'm too lazy to make one book :) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Firefighter Dean, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, This some good shit i swear, a bit of violence, but it's like miniscule, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Castiel comes home from a long day at work to hang out with his cat, Mugs, and sleep. What he didn't expect was a fire to start in his apartment complex and to get saved by a handsome fireman.





	Is it hot in here or is it just me?

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me on a whim, so uh. Yeah. Enjoy.

Castiel was currently on his way home from the library, taking the bus, as he was saving up for a decent used car.

He was a bit tired today, as apparently some high school students got assigned a project and they had to use only books, so the library was a bit packed, and he was quite busy. 

He was happy to go home and see his cat though. His cat was a three year old male with brown and black swirls, and his name was a modest thing, Mugs. His niece, Claire, seven at the time, had named him.

He finally got off the bus and walked into his apartment complex, swinging the keys to his place happily.

The moment he opened the door, Mugs was on him, purring and rubbing against his legs. Castiel smiled and leaned down, petting him gently.

He stood up a moment later and walked in and stripped to just a shirt and boxers. Castiel walked into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich (pb&j) and soon sat at the kitchen table, eating quietly. He didn't really mind Mugs bring on the table while he ate, so he didn't say anything.

When he was done he leaned down and gave Mugs his food for the night and went into his bedroom to read and watch TV.

Not three hours later, around ten, he was getting tired.

He set his book to the side and turned off his TV.

He yawned and slid under the covers, and a few minutes later, Mugs joined him, curling with the curve of Cas's stomach.

He smiled fondly and stroked his back gently before slipping to sleep.

 

 

He woke up coughing harshly, a harsh pain in his chest, and instant panic.

He scrambled out of bed and all he saw was smoke and darkness, with the occasional flicker of orange light.

His first thought was he was on the third floor, someone should be able to find him.

He sat on the floor, trying his hardest to breathe, but there was just so much smoke.

A minute later he heard a loud crash on his front door and a man suited in firemans gear rushed in.

"Sir, can you come with me?" Asks the man.

Castiel stood up on wobbly legs and nodded, walking towards him quickly. The fireman grabbed Castiels arm and began leading him down the stairs and outside.

By the time they made it outside, Castiel could only bri ng in small gasps of breaths, and the fireman kept checking on him.

He was soon lead to an ambulance and sat on the edge and quickly had an oxygen mask placed over his face.

Breathed in the air desperately as the man took off his helmet with a grin. "Dean," he says.

After another moment Castiel pulls off the mask to introduce himself. "Castiel-," and something quickly popped in his mind.

"Mugs!" He shrieked.

Dean looked at him with a startled expression.

"Dean! My cat, you have to save him!" Cas cries desperately.

Dean looked at him for a moment, debating, before he nodded stiffly and shoved his helmet back on, and stormed back into the building.

-#-

 

The fire was getting worse, Dean knew that. He also knew that it was just him and Benny in the building.

He quickly ran up the smoldering stairs and into Castiels apartment.

He quickly looked around, before finding the cat behind the toilet. He quickly grabbed him, glad to have his suit so he couldn't feel his claws.

He quickly left and passed the Cat to Benny and told him to give it to a dark haired blue eyed man in an ambulance while he gives the place a final check.

Benny nods and quickly took the squirming cat and descended the last floor.

He quickly took a sweep of the second floor before going to the first. Dean was halfway through the hallway when he heard the screech of wood breaking and a loud crashing sound.

His eyes widened in dread as he quickly figured out what was happening.

He made a mad dash for the exit, but before he made it, the ceiling caved in around him.

Dean hit the ground with a loud crack, and his vision blurred from his head bouncing off the ground, even in the helmet.

A moment later, he was aware enough to register the blinding pain in his ribs and legs. When he looked down, he knew why.

A support beam from the ceiling had landed on him, in all its smoldering glory. 

It went diagnol from his chest and across his legs,  he tried moving it, but found it was wedged under another two beams a few feet off.

He looked around and saw just darkness with orange flecks from the beams and other things around him. The only sound he heard was the sound of his raspy breathing in the confined space and the faint sound of crackling.

He noticed his breathing was getting labored, and figured he had either collapsed lung, or a punctured one. Neither of which were good in a situation like this.

He thought about his walkie talkie, and found he must if left it back in the truck in his haste to help.

He groaned and tried to push the beam off again, with even more disappointing results.

He just collapsed against the ground, grunting softly in pain at almost every inhale as things got darker at the corner of his vision and sweat drips off his forehead as it got considerably hotter.

He closed his eyes as his senses got duller, his oxygen was even running out.

Before he realized it, he was being gripped around both shoulders and being dragged out. He opened his eyes to see a blurry Benny.

"C'mon Dean, keep your eyes open, we're almost there, brotha," he coaxed.

Dean nodded hazily and coughed harshly, as it was just so hard to keep air in his lungs. 

Suddenly harsh sunlight met his eyes and he winced as his eyes adjusted.

Benny quickly lifted him up and carried him hurriedly to another ambulance and was quickly ferried on.

He was soon put on a gurney and the ambulance was speeding off to a hospital.

 

 

About a month later, (still in the hospital because of the punctured lung they were keeping an eye on) Dean was told he had a visitor.

He was expecting Sam, or someone from the department.

Not the dark haired man- Castiel- he corrects himself, he enter. 

Castiel was holding a pet carrier and looked nervous. "Um.. I don't know if you remember me, bit I'm-"

"Castiel," Dean finishes. 

Castiel tilts his head to the side. He quickly sits down and opens the cage and the brown furred cat he saved came out, in Castiels arms.

What was his name again? Muds.. Luds..

"I doubt you remember his name, but this is Mugs," Castiel says.

Ah, that's what it was.

"I couldn't really tell at the time, but your cat is pretty adorable," Dean notes.

Castiel nods, like he expected that.

"My niece Claire, named him. She was seven," he says fondly.

Dean studied his face carefully. He wanted to get to know this guy, find out the obvious quirks he must have. He contemplated it for a moment, but before he comes to a decision, Castiel places the cat on his lap gently.

He winces lightly but quickly pet the nervous cat. After a moment, the cat was rubbing against him. It seemed as if he remembered Dean saving him. He smiled and scratched between his shoulders.

When he glanced up, he saw the Castiels eyes were bright at the sight of them.

That made Deans decision for him.

"When I'm better, would you give me the honors to take you on a date?"

When he got no answer, his mind jumped right to panic.

"I uh, know we haven't hardly met, and both times not in the best circumstances, so I'd understand if you say no, not like I want you t-"

"Yes," Castiel says over him quite suddenly.

Dean cut himself off quickly. "What?" He asks in disbelief.

"I said yes," Castiel says simply.

"Oh. Would yoiu uh, like to go to that diner up the road? I'm friends with the owner and we can get nice seats and free beer," Dean suggests mildly.

Castiel hums and pets Mugs' head gently.

"Okay."

"Okay," Dean repeats with a smile.

                   Okay. 


End file.
